


with me by your side

by parkrstark



Series: SuperCrazyFamily [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bombs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Steve and Tony recieve a strange phone call and when they go to check it out, the last person they expect to see is there. Peter, with a bomb strapped to his chest.





	with me by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that wanted Superfamily, Steve and Tony going to save Peter who has a bomb on him. Steve has to comfort a crying Peter while Tony attempts to defuse it. 
> 
> (Lyrics taken from Somebody to Die For by Hurts)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

> _I don't need this life,  
> _ _I just need somebody to die for_

When Tony and Steve got the call, they weren’t expecting much. An address to a random warehouse in Brooklyn from an untraceable call? They knew it was a job for Iron Man and Captain America, but there was no big worry. They’d handle this like they always did. 

So, they got suited up and went to the abandoned warehouse, expecting an easy fight. 

What they got was the exact opposite. 

They got to the warehouse and the first thing Tony did was scan the building. FRIDAY reported back that there was only one heat signature in the building, on the third floor. 

“You think it’s a trap?” Steve asked, walking alongside him as they entered the warehouse. 

Tony looked like he didn’t even need to ponder the question. “Definitely. So keep your guard up.”

Steve smirked. “I always do.”

Tony nodded his head once and then he started up the stairs, Steve following close behind him. “The person is still in that room. Hasn’t moved.”

“Alright,” Steve said, despite it being a strange situation. He stayed closed behind Tony while he continued to clear the rooms they walked through and he watched out to make sure no one snuck up behind them. 

They continued up the stairways and through the empty hallways until Tony paused by a doorway and whispered, “Alright, this is it.”

Steve nodded his head, determined to take care of whoever the hell was behind this. He counted softly, “1,2, 3!”

Then he shoved open the door and stormed inside with Tony just behind him. The room was empty except for the person sitting the middle of the room. Not just any person...it was a kid. “Kid...you okay?” Steve called out hesitantly. Just because he was a kid didn’t ensure safety and innocence. 

The kid had his back to them and he didn’t move, not at all. Steve glance over at Tony and even though the faceplate of his suit was covering his face, he knew he was just as lost. 

Tony tried this time. “We’re gonna come over there now, okay?” 

Together, they then advanced towards the kid in the center of the room. They didn’t let their guard down until they were sure they were safe. Except the relief never came. They rounded the kid and saw his face finally. Steve frowned in confusion. “Peter-- what the hell?” Tony lowered his arm and the helmet retracted on his suit. 

Peter opened his eyes and stared up at them. The terror in those big brown eyes made Steve’s blood turn cold. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“What-- what are you sorry for, bud?” Steve asked, anxiety making his heart beat too fast. What was that call about? Why was Peter here? Why was he apologizing? 

“Peter, what happened?” Tony asked. 

“He g-grabbed me after school. Said if I didn’t come with him, he would take Harry instead. M-must have been watching me because Harry wasn’t even with me at the time. I was on my way to the field.” He still sat there, only letting his lips move. 

“Who’s he? Peter, what’s  _ wrong?”  _ Steve kneeled by him and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. 

Before he could touch him, Peter shouted, “No!”

Steve pulled his hand back like he’d been shocked. “Peter, what the hell is going on?” He was actually scared. 

“Just go-- you need to leave. It’s a trap.” 

“No shit it’s a trap,” Steve snapped. “Tell us what the fuck is going on, Peter. Right now.”

Instead of saying a word, he lifted his arms up to the jacket he had zipped to his neck. Steve didn’t fail to notice how badly his hands were shaking. Then he slowly unzipped his jacket before pulling it open. 

Underneath the jacket was a bomb strapped to his chest and ticking down. 5:23.

Someone strapped an explosive to his son. 

“We need to get this off of you now.” Steve reached forward again, but Peter shook his head. 

“Don’t! He said if you try and take it off, it’ll explode.”  

“We need to get it off,” Steve again because there was no other choice. Peter wasn’t dying today. He was dying decades later of old age and natural causes. 

“You need to get out of here. Please. There’s no need for you guys to die too.”

Tony scoffed as he kneeled next to Steve. “Don’t try to argue this, Peter. FRIDAY scan the bomb, what do we got?” He asked after his faceplate was covering his face again.

“See? Dad’s gonna figure it out. You’re gonna be okay.” Steve wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Peter or himself. 

“He did it on purpose. He knew you’d come and he said you wouldn’t leave me. He’s trying to kill you.” Peter said, even though he looked to relax a bit when Tony started to scan the bomb.

“We’ll deal with that prick after you’re safe. Don’t worry,” Steve said. Because they were. Whoever the hell did this to Peter was going to pay. 

“Okay...this is gonna take some time,” Tony muttered, presumably looking at everything FRIDAY was showing him on his HUD. 

“Do we have time?” Steve asked, hoping it was a yes. 

Tony hesitated a second too long. “Of course.”

Steve knew Tony couldn’t let himself be worried in front of Peter. Steve couldn’t either. They were the fathers. They had to be strong for their boy. So, he smiled at Peter and asked, “What happened at school today?”

Peter blinked. “What?”

“How was school? Learn anything new? How’s Harry?”

Peter licked his lips and spoke slowly, “Uh...it was going pretty good. Up until someone put a gun to my stomach and dragged me to this place.”

Steve shook his head. “Nope. We’re not focusing on this part. Only the good. Like when we talk about Star Wars, do we talk about the reboots or the originals?”

Peter smiled a little at that. “The originals duh.”

“Exactly. So, how was school?” 

“It was good. I got to feed Marty in Marin Bio.” He was still anxious, but Steve could see him calming down. Tony was doing his best to pull apart the explosive without making it obvious and catching Peter’s attention. 

“Marty?” Steve asked, even though he knew exactly who Marty was. 

“H-he’s the axolotl ambystoma mexicanum that we got last week for our class. He’s super cute.” 

Steve smiled. “I’m sure he is. Maybe you can take some pictures of him to show Dad and I?” 

“Yeah, I ca--.”

“Fuck,” Tony cursed suddenly, causing both of them to look right at him. He quickly shook his head. “It’s fine-- don’t worry.”

Steve’s eyes glanced to the countdown. It now only had a little less than 4 minutes left. He was worried. But he didn’t let Peter see. He turned back to Peter and saw the kid already looking at him with wide tear filled eyes. Steve ignored them. “And how is Harry? When’s his next game?”

“F-Friday. We’re going against the best team in the league. Said it’s gonna be a tough game.” 

“Well, I’m sure Harry is gonna kick butt.”

Peter nodded, but a tear fell from his eye. Choking out a sob, he said, “I’m sorry--I’m trying. But I can’t do it--.”

Steve grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Hey, it’s okay. This is pretty scary. But you’re handling it so well.” 

“Didn’t want you coming here. Thought I could stay here until it went off and y-you would be safe.” 

The thought of Peter sitting here terrified and all alone, willingingly about to let himself die made Steve was to shed a few tears of his own. “We’re going to be safe soon. And we’re gonna bring you home with us.”

Peter shook his head, sobs taking over. Steve wanted to lean forward and pull him in for a hug, but then Tony wouldn’t be able to reach the bomb. He could already see his hands pause for a second at the of Peter crying. Steve needed to calm him down so Tony could work. 

“Hey, shhh,” Steve hushed him, running a hand through his hair. “It’s okay, sweetie. We’re gonna be fine. I married the smartest man in the world. He’s going to get this off of you.”  _ And if he doesn’t...well, we’ll go out together then.  _

It went down to less than 3 minutes and let out a loud beep. Peter’s eyes shot down to the vest, but Steve said quickly, “Hey, eyes on me.” 

Peter looked up at him, tears unable to stop. “Please leave.  _ Please.  _ If you go now, you can get out of here. Run. Go. Please. I don’t want you to die.”

“We’re not leaving you here,” Steve said, leaving no room for arguing. “We’re getting you out of here.”

Peter closed his eyes, using a few long seconds to steady his breathing. Then he opened them again. His voice was almost void of all emotion, “I’m sorry...I should have been more careful.”

“This isn’t your fault, Petey. Please-- don’t,” Tony said as he continued to work on the bomb. The colored wires were exposed and he was sorting through them all carefully. 

When Peter spoke again, his voice was almost silent. “I don’t want to die.”

Steve couldn’t stop his voice from breaking, “You’re not going to die.”

Peter looked down at his chest and read off the timer, “2 minutes and 23 seconds.”

“I’m trying--  _ I’m trying,”  _ Tony said, his voice desperate. 

“Hey, love, it’s okay. You’re doing your best.”

“I love you guys so much,” Peter said, causing Steve to look away as a tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away hastily. “You’re the best Dad and Pops I could have asked for. Thanks for loving me so much.”

“Pete…” Steve said as more tears welled in his eyes. 

“Can you look at me? Please?” 

Steve couldn’t deny him that, so even with the tears trailing down his cheeks, he looked up at him.  “Hey, bear.”

“You too, Dad.”

“Peter, I need to stop this--.”

“Just for a second. Please,” Peter said. 

Steve nudged Tony’s arm. They were close to 60 seconds...maybe it was a lost cause and they needed to focus on what they had left.

Tony sighed, but let his faceplate come up so Peter could see his face. He was crying too. 

Peter looked at him and then at Steve. “Just wanted to see you guys one more time. Good last thing to see.”

Tony went right back to working on the wires when he said that. “You’re not dying, Peter. So, stop talking like that.” 

Steve wasn’t so sure. He really wasn’t. Peggy had been sure he wasn’t going to crash that plane either and look what happened...except, this wasn’t crashing a plane in the ocean by himself. This was blowing up with his husband and son by his side. He put a hand on Tony and then squeezed Peter’s hand again. 

“Love you, Papa,” he said. 

“I love you too, baby bear.”

“Love you, Dad.”

“Petey, you--.”

“Tony.”

Tony sighed. “I love you too, baby boy. But it’s going to be okay.”

Despite wanting to shut his eyes and say one last prayer, he kept them open for Peter. Because Peter was staring back at him and he wasn’t going to ruin that. He gave him a small smile and Peter returned it. 

Then there was an obnoxious beeping and Steve didn’t need to look to know they only had seconds. “Ignore it, bud. It’s okay. You’re the best. You’re both the best. Thank you.”

“Babe-- not you too. Hold on--.”

“I love you, babydoll.” He wished Tony would stop and just look at them, share this moment. Maybe even give him one more kiss. 

“I love you too, love,” he replied, his voice tight with frustration. 

Then, only a second later, Tony yanked out a wire and everyone flinched. But nothing happened...the beeping stopped and there was no explosion. 

Steve peeked down at the vest around Peter and saw that it was stopped at 0:03. He released a heavy breath, almost feeling lightheaded at the sudden rush of relief. 

Tony was quick to undo the vest and start pulling it off Peter’s shoulders. Steve helped when it got stuck on his jacket. Then when he finally tugged it off, he threw it across the room far away from them. 

“Tony, you did it--.”

Tony wrapped his arms around the both of them and dragged them in for a tight hug. Peter cried as he clung tightly to the both of them. “Of course, I did it. I told you I would.”

“3 seconds. Tony, there was 3 seconds left,” Steve said, unable to believe that Tony had defused it in time. 

“Exactly. 3 full seconds. Don’t know why you two were being such drama queens about it.” He laughed as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. Peter let out a watery laugh of his own. 

Steve closed his eyes and smiled at the sound of his boys laughing. A sound he never thought he’d hear again.

“I have an idea,” Steve said. “Before we go find this asshole and make his life hell...what do you say we relax at home and just...maybe watch a movie?” 

“Nothing sounds better,” Peter said, pulling Steve and Tony in closer, even though they could never get close enough. 

“Good. We’ve had enough action for...years. Let’s take a break from all this, yeah? Neither one of you is allowed to leave my hold for the unseeable future.”

Neither one complained, not that he expected them too. An excuse to indulge in their clinginess? That was their dream come true. 

And right now, Steve wanted nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below


End file.
